


The comfort of gloved hands

by Devastated_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devastated_panda/pseuds/Devastated_panda
Summary: Sometimes in a tough situation there are no words, all that's left to do is hold a hand for support. Ignis and Prompto lend a hand to each other to show their support.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The comfort of gloved hands

Ignis listens to Prompto's breath as he lays beside him sleeping, he envies him for being able to sleep. Ignis hasn't been able to sleep since he woke to darkness, it doesn't help the bandages are scratchy on his temples and there is an odd pressure resting on his eyes that still feel painful.

Though as he lays next to the endearing blonde boy, he thinks about the things he is missing already without his sight. He pictures the sleepy look he sees in the morning as Prompto crawls out of the tent throwing a warm "heyaz" in his direction. He pictures the way Prompto's freckles glow in the sunshine. 

He pictures Prompto giving Noctis his phone with a cheerful smile and a playful remark 'you feeling well buddy? Never see you without your phone' and the way he laughs when he hold the phone in his gloved hand out of the prince's reach as the Prince whines about his treason. 

He pictures the beautiful blonde trying to help him whilst he is cooking, the way he softly offers his help to cut the vegetables and hold his gloved hand out to offer Ignis a can of ebony to allow him a moment of respite. 

Ignis decides to stray away from picturing Prompto as its starting to hurt more so instead he forces himself focuses on what he can hear and feel around him. He knows he is safe, it's the only reason he is allowing himself any distraction, he just feels on edge with not being able to use all of his senses, not having the visual confirmation leaves a feeling of panic in his stomach he can't quite get rid off. So he focuses on the clock. 

The way the hand ticks away time. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock... 

He focuses his breathing and counts the seconds as he registers the hum from the air conditioning. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock... 

He concentrates on the heavy feeling of the covers that Prompto tucked him in. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock... 

He acknowledges the dripping from the tap in the bathroom, although it's not a noise that bothers him as he counts the drips against the ticking of the clock. Drip. Tick. Tick. Tick. Drip. Tock. Tick. Tock. Drip. Tick. Tock...

He feels Prompto roll towards him and blindly grab for his hand in a sleep daze, he moves his hand to grab the blondes hand, a smile settles on his face as he feels the familiar gloves Prompto is so fond of wearing. He hums to himself as he thinks about the why he gave prompto the gloves. 

It had been a long morning that had been ridiculously packed with meetings that could have been dealt with over an email. He has already worked through lunch to tidy up little details in paperwork. He let's out a big sigh as he looks at the time. He still has to meet the Marshall in order to talk about Prompto's progress with his training. He can't help the proud feeling the courses through him as he thinks of how far the blonde has come. The blonde has certainly grown into such an amazing young man, Ignis was impressed to say the least when he observed Prompto training with the Marshall himself. 

Standing in the archway Ignis watched as the Marshall knocked the boy down again and again and again, thinking the match was over after a particularly hard hit that left the blonde groaning on the floor he was very surprised when the blonde sprung back onto his feet and threw his practise gun at the Marshall before dropping to swipe the feet out from underneath him. He found himself laughing when the Marshall dropped like a sack of potatoes to the floor and cheered "well done Prompto! I've never seen the Marshall look so ungraceful before." he offers a hand to Cor "what's got you down?" asking a very unimpressed Cor, brushing himself off he ignores ignis and turns to Prompto "Nice surprise at the end there, just don't forget it won't always be wise to throw your weapon away." with that he turns curtly and walks away.

Ignis watches Cor walk away, he's looking forward to filling Gladio in on the sparring session he just watched, knowing the big guy will complain on missing the Marshall go down. He glances at Prompto seeing the happy go lucky blonde looks far to sad considering he just managed to take down Cor. "Is everything okay Prompto? I don't mean to intrude of course, however you don't seem yourself." Prompto sighs and leads Ignis over the bench where his water is, he sits down and contemplates his words as I twirls his water bottle 'its nothing really' the smile he gives Ignis leaves the older boy doubting his sincerety of that statement "you may get away with that when you talk with Noctis but I notice a bit more than you think, if you do not wish to talk about the subject I will respect your decision, please understand that I am here if you wish to share, I will never judge you and will not share with Noctis if that is what worries you."

Freckles begin to disappear under heavy blush as Prompto struggles to breath or talk, tears fall from those precious eyes "it's.. Its just that my parents.... Well you know they aren't exactly around a lot?" Ignis nods, green eyes desperately encouraging the younger boy to talk to him "well they haven't been that supportive of the fact I'm doing this, joining the crowns guard.... Well normally they send me the money to cover the bills for the house and leave a message telling me they love me and have sent a little extra money so I can treat myself at the curry house and then whatever is left I save to get things I need at the end of the month.. " Ignis watches as more tears fall down Prompto's face and his heart breaks as he hands over a handkerchief and it's accepted by bruised and battered hand. His eyes lift to prompto in concern "what happened this month Prom?" 

He trys to recall a moment where he has seen prompto without gloves and struggles to recall anytime. "Well it kinda started last month" Prom half laughs at his situation "As you know I left my weekday part time jobs to focus on training with the crowns guard, everything will be fine by the way, just being a doofus and getting emotional, and that's cause my stupid parents, wait no that's mean they aren't stupid, anyway my parents didn't send the extra bit off money this time and haven't left a message since they found out about my training..." Prom cuts himself off with a sob as his tears start streaming heavily and he moves the handkerchief to hide his face and catch his tears." I.. I'm.. I know it seems silly" he chokes out, Ignis finds his gloved hand reaching out to grab Prompto's "Prompto." softly asking for the younger boys attention, he waits until Prompto looks at him and his heart breaks at the sadness he finds "It's not silly at all" he doesn't know what else to say so squeezes his hand in hopes it carries his unspoken message 'I'm here for you, I care about you'. 

They sit in silence for a moment "Where are your gloves?" he opts for in hopes to lighten the mood, Prompto laughs "oh well I tripped whilst running with the big guy and scuffed them up and haven't had time to patch them yet, you should've seen Gladio' face as I flailed...." Ignis smiles to himself as the blonde cheerfully recounts his tale, he decides then to treat the boy to some new gloves for his new adventure.

That had been the first time Ignis got to break down some of Prompto's walls. It wasn't the first time he had seen Prompto upset or crying but it was the first time he was able to comfort him or be the one Prompto opened up to 'talking to the Marshall can wait a while he thinks to himself'.

Ignis smiles as he thinks of the memory, he did indeed talk to Cor later and found out that Prompto was excelling in his training, he went out the very same day to get Prompto new gloves and presented his gift the next day with a note that said

'congratulations on the knock down, let's hope it was a soft landing'

Prompto beamed as he laughed and happily put on his new gloves, he wiggled his fingers in Ignis face 'I love em! Whadda ya think Iggy?' he all but shouted, chuckling and leaning back for some room he replied 'wonderful Prompto, I'm glad you like them. Now you should be moving along, I heard Cor talking about group sparring.' as he turns to his desk he hears the blonde groan 'aw no.... Oh well wish me luck, see ya Iggy.' he waves at Ignis as he leaves the office.

It startles him when Prompto talks to him causing the younger man to chuckle before he repeats himself "whatcha thinking about Iggy?" Ignis sighs and takes a moment to pull Prompto into his arms so he can hold him. "I was just thinking about you taking down the Marshall, did I ever tell you how amazing that was?" Prompto chuckles "well I think you've mentioned it now and then, but I can never be too sure" Ignis chuckles this time, he lifts his and Prompto's hands to kisses Proms fingers. He takes a moment before confessing "I'm nervous" Prompto takes the chance to bring their hands to his lips to kiss Ignis' fingers "what about Iggy?" he asks the older man softly. 

It leaves Ignis feeling overwhelmed that this ray of sunshine speaks with so much love and so gently he has to take a moment before he can speak "I'm nervous about what is going to happen, frankly it doesn't look good, there is a strong possibility that my sight will not return, we do not know when Noct will awaken, we still have to gather the funds to pay and help where we can and I know this uncertainty is tough on you and Gladio, it frustrates me that I can not help more... " he trails off as he thinks about the severity of everything when Prompto interlocks their fingers and squeezes his hand "hey, we'll work it out." and although nothing has been sorted out and everything was still the same Ignis felt like he could relax, like the load of the burden he carries doesn't seem so heavy at that moment, I feels Prompto's underlying message 'I'm here for you, I care about you.' he holds onto Prompto's hand and feels grateful he has the love and support during such an uncertain time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind this is my first attempt
> 
> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
